Ichigo's Hard Problem
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Tatsuki and Ichigo are sparing one night at the dojo, when Ichigo's hormones take over, causing Tatsuki to deal with Ichigo's little "problem". Ichigoxtatsuki. Later IchigoXTatsukiXOrihimeXRyoXMahana!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's Hard Problem  
Chapter 1  
IchigoXTatsuki

 **A.N.: This is a request by Teloch. Two-shot!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 **Karakura Dojo  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo dodged a harsh kick and jumped back in alarm. "Whoa! Tatsuki! Are you trying to take my head off?"

In front of him Tatsuki grinned. "You're getting slow in your old age, Ichigo," the raven-haired girl teased. The dojo was lit only by the light of the setting sun, completely empty except for the two combatants. The sensei of the dojo often let Ichigo and Tatsuki spar alone when everybody had left for the night, since he knew how dedicated the two were.

Ichigo swept with his leg, only to miss Tatsuki's legs when she jumped. Looking up, Ichigo couldn't help but notice her breasts bounce in her tight fitting _Gi._ Shaking dirty thoughts away, Ichigo lunged, grabbing the front of her white outfit. Tatsuki instinctively rolled backward, throwing Ichigo up into the air, but not before his tight grip loosened her top.

As he got up, Ichigo's face blushed when he saw Tatsuki's breasts peeking out from her _Gi._ This time, however, he couldn't hide it from his friend. Seeing Ichigo's red face made her wonder what he was staring that and she looked down, to see her loosened top and her breasts spilling out. "Ichigo! Why didn't you say something, you pervert!"

Ichigo stammered an apology as Tatsuki retightened her outfit. Still, as much as she was embarrassed for letting Ichigo see her cleavage, part of her felt thrilled that Ichigo lusted after her. Looking down, her eyes widened as she saw a large bulge in Ichigo's pants. "So, you like what you saw, Ichigo?" she said with a smirk, walking over to him.

"No! I uh… I just-" but he never finished since Tatsuki did the unexpected (to him at least) and kissed him. Though he was shocked by the action he quickly gave in, wrapping his arms around her waist as she ran her fingers through his orange hair. The tomboyish Tatsuki felt giddy inside, finally able to do what she'd wanted to do for years.

Pulling away from the kiss, Tatsuki got down on her knees. "Geez Ichigo, I just kissed you and you're this hard?" she teasingly said as she palmed his clothed erection. "I better do something about this before you turn into a deviant and attack Orihime."

Ichigo chafed but remained silent as Tatsuki pulled his _obi_ away, letting him shrug out of his top. Undoing the tie to his pants, Tatsuki grabbed the hem and pulled them down, her eyes widening when she saw Ichigo's manhood for the first time. Ichigo looked a bit embarrassed from having Tatsuki strip him. She saw his embarrassed reaction and smiled. "Why so shy Ichigo? You're huge!"

Gripping Ichigo's 10 inch cock, Tatsuki leaned forward and licked the tip. Ichigo ran a hand through Tatsuki's hair as she continued to stroke his cock and licked his head like an ice cream cone. "Ahhh…" he moaned, slowly bucking his hips into her hand. "Tatsuki…"

The girl found she liked it when Ichigo moaned her name. Taking her hand and mouth off of Ichigo's cock, Tatsuki pulled her _obi_ and took off her _Gi_. The look on Ichigo's face as he got a look at Tatsuki's chest made her blush. Licking the underside of Ichigo's shaft, her blush grew as she looked at Ichigo's debauched face. To her surprise, Ichigo got down on his knees and grabbed Tatsuki's pants, pulling them off of her. "Let's do it together."

Ichigo lay on his back and let Tatsuki crawl over him, putting her dripping cunt on top of Ichigo's face. She went back to licking Ichigo's manhood, moaning into the head as she felt Ichigo's hot tongue run against her pink lips. "Mmmh, Ichigo…" she cooed. She gasped as Ichigo spread her lips and felt his wet organ slither into her wet entrance. Feeling her body heat up, she slid her mouth over Ichigo's cock and bobbed her head up and down. As she took more and more of Ichigo into her mouth, her hands fondled his balls. Her body shook in pleasure as Ichigo moaned into her snatch.

The two friends continued to get each other off 69-style for several minutes, loving every second of it. Ichigo couldn't handle the way Tatsuki fondled his balls, and the way that her tongue would lick the underside of his shaft made his mind go blank as he felt his sac tighten. Tatsuki could feel her lower half melt as Ichigo's tongue flicked against her clit, making her body spasm as her toes curled. Both Ichigo and Tatsuki moaned loudly into each other's bodies as they came together. Tatsuki felt the tip of Ichigo's cock swell before it shot its sticky load into her mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened as his mouth was filled with Tatsuki's juices. They greedily devoured each other as they rode out their orgasm, holding on to one another.

Tatsuki rolled off of Ichigo, lying on her back and taking deep breaths. "Wow…" she gasped, her legs rubbing together. Ichigo sat up and wiped his mouth. Looking up, Tatsuki's eyes widened as she saw Ichigo still hard. "You're still hard after cumming buckets? You are a deviant!" she said grinning. Ichigo smiled as Tatsuki grabbed her legs and pulled them back. "Come unload inside me! I'm on the pill so you don't have to worry about knocking me up."

Though she wanted Ichigo so badly, she still cringed as Ichigo pushed inside her. Because of her physical activities, she tore her barrier years ago, but she was still as tight as a virgin. "Oh god!" she groaned, throwing her head back. "So big, Ichigo! You're mashing up my pussy!" Ichigo had to chuckle at Tatsuki's reaction, slowly working his cock in and out of her. Pushing Tatsuki's legs even farther back, Ichigo reached into the deepest parts of her womanhood.

Tatsuki's ears rang with the sound of her moans and the harsh sound of Ichigo's hips slapping against hers. Ichigo was pretty sure that the mat they were on would have a permanent impression of Tatsuki's backside after this. "Ah! Ah! OH!" went Tatsuki with each thrust. It was like her body had been completely subdued by Ichigo's cock. "Ichigo! ICHIGOOO!" she screamed as she came again, her pussy tightening around his cock.

Ichigo held Tatsuki still as she came around him, loving how her face looked in orgasm. When her pussy loosened up, Ichigo flipped Tatsuki onto her hands and knees. Grabbing her waist, Ichigo resumed pounding into her pussy. Tatsuki laid her head on the mat and clawed at it as she felt her lower half melting again. "Oh! You're so good, Ichigo! You're so good!" she said through clenched teeth. Ichigo palmed her white cheeks and squeezed, eliciting a hiss from Tatsuki who was trying with all her might to hold on.

Feeling bold now that he was fucking his childhood friend, Ichigo kept one hand on Tatsuki's waist and with his other hand, gave Tatsuki's white ass a meaty smack. "Ah!" Tatsuki gasped. Despite the sharp crack of pain her tongue stuck out in pleasure. Ichigo saw this and grinned, smacking her ass more and more. Soon the fighter felt her body seizing up again. "Ah! I'm cumming again! ICHIGOOOOO!"

This time when she came, the tight hot feeling of her cunt was too much for Ichigo to handle anymore, wrapping his arms around her waist, Ichigo held her close as he closed his eyes and murmured Tatsuki's name as he came inside her.

Tatsuki felt her pussy being flooded with sperm but noticed that Ichigo hadn't stopped thrusting into her. Her face turned into a fucked-stupid slutty one as she bucked into Ichigo's cock. "Oh god, you're still hard!? You're amazing!" Tatsuki gasped, losing her grip on her mind and beginning to pass out. As her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mind fogged up completely, blacking out, she had one last thought.

' _He's too much! I…I need help!'_

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo's Hard Problem  
Chapter 2  
IchigoXTatsukiXOrihimeXMahanaXRyo

 **A.N.: This is a request by Teloch.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Fivesome!**

 _ **4 Days Later….  
**_ **Tatsuki's Bedroom: 7:45 PM  
Tatsuki POV**

"Hey girls. Thanks for coming over." Tatsuki said, looking at her friends assembled before her. She was sitting on her bed, keeping a pillow over her stomach so she didn't show her bulging belly to the three. Ichigo, now spurned on by his hormones, fucked Tatsuki regularly. While the experience was heavenly for Tatsuki, she was quite tired, her pussy sore from taking Ichigo's god-like fucking. Just the previous hour where Orihime was sitting on the floor they were doing it doggy-style; Ichigo pounding Tatsuki's pussy almost like an animal in heat.

Mahana and Ryo, sitting in chairs next to Orihime, looked at their friend confused. "Why'd you call us here, Tatsuki?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, we were going to go to the mall after school when we got your text. What's this all about?"

Sighing, Tatsuki answered. "I called you because I need your help. It's about Ichigo."

Orihime gasped. Tatsuki, wanting to be true to her friend, told her about the incident at the dojo. Orihime was a little saddened at not being the one to take Ichigo's virginity, but was eased when Tatsuki said it was to keep him from being a deviant. "What's the matter with Ichigo? Is he in trouble?"

Tatsuki shook her head. "No, I'M the one in trouble." Turning to Ryo and Mahana, she explained everything that happened at the dojo. Ryo's eyebrow rose and Mahana had to suppress a giggle as Tatsuki told them of how she'd blacked out (thrice).

"Ahahah! So, what's the problem? Oh no!" Mahana's hand went to her face as she blushed. "Are you pregnant with Ichigo's baby?" Both Ryo and Orihime looked at the girl afraid, especially Orihime.

Shaking her head quickly, Tatsuki quickly put down their fears. "No no no no! I'm not pregnant! I'm on the pill so I won't be having kids anytime soon. It's just… Ichigo's…." she struggled to put her thoughts to words. "Ichigo's…too much for one woman to handle…."

All three of them looked like she'd lost her mind. "Say what?" Ryo asked.

"He's got way too much endurance and stamina for me to handle…" she pulled away the pillow and revealed her stomach. All three girls stared at Tatsuki's stomach. She looked like she was several months pregnant! "We've been having sex all week and I can't take much more. I… I need some help."

Ryo smiled as she understood what she was getting at. "You want us to help you take some of the load off…" she stared at Tatsuki's belly, "or should I say IN you, right?"

"Yep."

Orihime smiled, finally seeing her chance to be with Ichigo. "I'll help you, Tatsuki!"

Ryo thought about it for a moment. "Sure, I'm in too."

Mahana giggled at the implications. "This seems like fun! Count me in!"

Tatsuki smiled warmly, rubbing her bloated belly. "Thanks guys. Ichigo and I are going to go do it at school in Miss Ochi's class tomorrow so-"

Mahana interjected. "Wait… you've been having sex with Ichigo at our school?"

Tatsuki blushed. "We've done it four times today…."

Ryo started to laugh. "Wow, Tatsuki! No wonder you need our help!"

Orihime sat down next to Tatsuki and smiled. "So what's the plan?"

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Karakura High School: Ochi's Classroom; 4:00 PM  
Tatsuki POV**

"Ichigo, you're so hard already…" Tatsuki purred into his ear as she palmed Ichigo's bulge, the two embracing in the middle of the empty classroom. She shivered as Ichigo's hands ran up her back, threading into her black hair.

"Only because you keep teasing me all day, Tatsuki," Ichigo replied. Quickly the two shed their school uniforms, the useless clothing pooling at their ankles. Quickly dealing away with her bra, Ichigo attacked her bouncy breasts, licking the hardened nipples with his tongue. As he got down on his knees his hands snaked around her waist to cup her ass, gripping her cheeks tightly through her panties.

"Mmmmh, Ichigo," Tatsuki moaned, holding Ichigo tightly. She gasped as Ichigo peeled her wet underwear away, revealing her glistening womanhood. Gripping Ichigo's shoulders, Tatsuki gasped as Ichigo lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Oh yes, Ichigo! Do me standing up!" she pleaded.

Ichigo smashed his lips against hers as he gripped her ass, pressing his cock against her moist lips. The two moaned into the kiss as he entered her pussy, embracing the feel of her warm walls as they welcomed him in again. Tearing away from the kiss, Ichigo sucked on Tatsuki's neck as he began to thrust into her tight core. "Ah! Ichigo!" Tatsuki cried, throwing her head back. The classroom became filled with the lewd sound of their hips slapping together. _Fap! Fap! Fap!_

Tatsuki's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Ichigo's cock press against her womb. "It's…too…GOOOOOOD!" she shrieked, sinking her nails into Ichigo's shoulders. Her vision faded as the room turned white. "Ohhhhhhhhhh!"

Feeling Tatsuki's pussy tighten around him, Ichigo felt himself start to spill over. Throwing his head back as well, Ichigo gripped Tatsuki's ass hard as he felt his balls swell. "Here it cums!" he shouted before unloading into Tatsuki's cunt. "Ohhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh…" Tatsuki moaned as Ichigo creampied her. Her body hung limply in Ichigo's arms as she basked in his warmth. As Ichigo moved over to Ochi's desk, Tatsuki was unsurprised to feel Ichigo still hard inside her.

Lying Tatsuki down on the desk, Ichigo grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders, ready to fuck Tatsuki again, when she put a hand on his face and stopped him. "Wait. Stop for one moment. I've got something for you…."

Ichigo pulled out and looked down at her confused. "Really? What is it?"

"Oh girls! You can come out now!"

Hearing a curtain being pulled behind him, Ichigo turned around and gaped in shock as it pulled away, revealing a naked Orihime, Ryo and Mahana. Ichigo stood there staring at the girls, taking in their beautiful bodies on display. "Wha?" He turned back to Tatsuki who was smiling. "But I thought…"

"Yes, I told you I'd take all of your pent up lust. But…." Tatsuki rubbed her belly and moaned. "You're just too much for one woman to handle. So I've called in some back-up." She gestured to the others. "Girls, if you'd please?"

Smiling, the nude trio walked over to Ichigo. Orihime, feeling giddy standing there in her birthday suit, wrapped her arms around Ichigo and kissed him. Ichigo, though at first shocked to see her like this, quickly got into the swing of things and returned it, eagerly licking her mouth. Ryo and Mahana grabbed his hands and directed them to their breasts, letting Ichigo enjoy the softness of their tits.

As Orihime pulled away, Tatsuki sat up. "So girls: Who's first?"

Ryo and Mahana looked at each other. "You know, why don't Orihime take a crack at Ichigo first?" Ryo said.

Mahana nodded. "Yeah, that seems fine. "

If Orihime didn't feel excited before, she sure felt it now! As the girls pushed two desks together, Ichigo smiled and picked Orihime up. Laying her down, Ichigo spread her legs. "You ready, Orihime?"

"Uh-huh." Orihime smiled and nodded.

The orangette gasped as Ichigo pushed the tip of his manhood into her. "Oh! It's so thick!" she groaned. Thanks to sparing with Tatsuki, she no longer had a barrier to tear, though Ichigo still cringed at the tightness of her maidenhood. As Ichigo bottomed out inside her, Orihime's eyes widened at the feeling. "OH GOD! IT'S SO BIGGG!" Ichigo grinned as he gripped Orihime's waist. Slowly he pulled out, making Orihime moan and arch her back as she was emptied, only to push himself back in vigorously. "Ohhhhh! Ichigooooo!"

Ryo and Mahana weren't idle while Ichigo rocked Orihime's world. Walking over to either side, the girls pressed their bodies against the boy, licking and nibbling on his neck. Turning his head towards her, Ryo captured Ichigo's lips in a deep kiss. "Mmmmh!" she moaned into his mouth. Mahana's hands eagerly roamed Ichigo's chest, nibbling on his ear as she rubbed her body against him. "Ooooh, Ichigo," she purred into his ear. "That's it… fuck Orihime!"

Tatsuki watched from the desk, feeling hot from watching the action, as Ichigo's thrusts became erratic. Orihime's tightness, Ryo's soft lips, Mahana's dirty talk and their bodies all meshing against his was too much for him to handle. "Ah! Orihime!" he cried, feeling the hot surge rush to his tip. "I'M CUMMING!"

"AHHHHHHH! ICHIGOOO!" Orihime screamed as she came together with Ichigo, her walls constricting around his cock as it sprayed his load into her depths. "Ohhhh, so hoooot…." Orihime cooed.

Mahana and Ryo watched as Ichigo pulled out, shocked to see him still hard after all that sex. "Wow! Tatsuki was right!" Mahana said happily. "Ichigo is a stud!"

"My turn." Ryo got down on the hard floor and crawled on her hands and knees, wiggling her round booty in front of Ichigo, tempting him with her luscious cheeks. "Come do me doggy style."

Ichigo needed no more of an invitation. Getting down on his knees, Ichigo crawled on top of her, his hands fondling her small breasts as he teased her entrance with the tip of his cock, making her moan and pant heatedly. "Ichigooo," Ryo pleaded. "Put it in meee…"

Gripping Ryo's hips, Ichigo roughly shoved his cock into her. Ryo wailed as Ichigo tore through her virgin barrier but endured it, Ichigo's hands snaking back up to her breasts as he filled her. Ryo saw stars as Ichigo bottomed out her pussy, his tip snugly pressed against her womb. Taking deep breaths, Ryo bucked her hips against him, making their bodies smack together as they rucked. "Oh god!" Ryo groaned as her tongue stuck out. "You're amazing, Ichigo! My pussy feels like it's on fire!"

Leaning back, Ichigo gripped her hips and started a brutal pace, fucking Ryo with all his might. Ryo saw stars as she felt her body being overwhelmed by Ichigo's fucking. Her nails left scratch marks on the ground as she clawed at the floor, panting heatedly like a bitch in heat.

Mahana got down on her knees and snuggled up against Ichigo, pressing her small breasts into his back. Her hands went around his chest and touched him intimately. Ichigo moaned as the brunette continued to lick and suck his neck and ear. "Ooooh, Ichigoooo…" she cooed. "This is so hot…watching you fuck Ryo madly." Reaching beneath Ichigo, the tiny girl grabbed his balls and gently squeezed.

Ichigo lost it as Mahana continued to play with his balls while Ryo squeezed his cock tightly. Rearing his hips back, Ichigo slammed into Ryo, driving his manhood into the deepest reaches of Ryo's cunt and threw his head back. Mahana turned his head to the side and swallowed his lewd moan as he came.

Ryo was on the verge of breaking. She never expected Ichigo to be such a vigorous and enduring fucker. She wailed as she felt Ichigo cum inside her, her insides painted white. "Fuuuuuuuck!" she screamed as she came. Her arms gave out and she collapsed onto the cold floor, moaning in ecstasy as she basked in the afterglow.

Mahana's eyes widened as Ichigo pulled out of the spent Ryo, showing that he was still hard even after all that. "Wow, Ichigo! Tatsuki wasn't kidding when she said you were long-lasting!" Ichigo smiled at the girl's remark, sitting down in a nearby chair. Mahana giggled as she got on Ichigo's lap, locking lips with him as he raised her hips. Mahana gasped as the head slipped inside her, gravity bringing her down onto Ichigo's shaft. After playing with herself one too many times, Mahana no longer had a barrier to tear but, like Orihime and Tatsuki before her, she was still as tight as a virgin. "Oh! ICHIGO!" she shouted, gripping Ichigo's shoulders as his cock stretched her to the limit.

Ichigo grimaced as Mahana's walls wrapped around him. Her pussy was so small that he couldn't fit all of him inside of her, but she was so tight around him. He had to struggle to not blow his load instantly. Taking a moment, the two took deep breaths before Mahana nodded at Ichigo. Mahana lifted her hips, driving herself up and down on Ichigo's cock. "Oh! OH! OH!" Mahana moaned each time Ichigo's cock entered her fully. Feeling bold from fucking the four girls, Ichigo gave Mahana's round ass a harsh smack, her moans increasing as she smashed her lips against Ichigo's.

Gripping her ass tightly, Ichigo responded with his own thrusts. "Mahana! Your pussy's too tight!"

"That's because your cock's…SO…BIIIIIG!" Mahana shrieked, arching her back. Ichigo smiled and leaned down, sucking on her tiny tits. Mahana's hands dug into Ichigo's scalp, pressing his face into her chest as she rode him faster. "OHHH! OHHHHHHH! HERE IT CUMS!" Mahana threw her head back as stars danced in her eyes. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

As Mahana's ultra-tight pussy squeezed Ichigo's cock, Ichigo moaned into her chest as he felt the by now all-too-familiar sensation of his balls swelling. Mahana choked out a gurgled moan as she felt Ichigo explode inside her. Had Ichigo not had his arms wrapped around her waist, Mahana would've fallen backwards in a heap of pleasure. Coming down from her high Mahana snuggled into Ichigo, resting her head on his shoulders.

Chuckling at Mahana's cuteness, Ichigo stood up and laid her on a nearby desk, pulling out. Tatsuki's eyebrow rose when she saw that Ichigo was STILL hard as a rock. "Good lord, Ichigo! What do you run on, D-batteries? You've fucked 4 girls and you've still got gas in the tank!"

Ichigo chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Hopping off the desk she was lying on, Tatsuki, joined by a recovered Ryo and Orihime, walked over to Ichigo and got down on their knees. Leaning forward, Orihime stuck out her tongue and licked the side of Ichigo's shaft. "Mmmh, we taste so good on Ichigo…" she moaned.

Following Orihime's example, the other two followed suit. Tatsuki sucked on the head while Ryo licked Ichigo's balls. Ichigo lay back against the desk and moaned as his friends licked and sucked him. He was startled when Mahana, who'd recovered quicker than expected, joined the trio, licking the underside of Ichigo's shaft along with Orihime. His hands went to Tatsuki's and Orihime's heads, digging his fingers into their hair as they pleasured him.

His willpower and endurance began to fade quickly; especially when Ryo took his balls into her mouth. As Tatsuki started to sensually lick his slit, Ichigo's stamina finally crumbled. "I'm cumming…" he quickly moaned.

Taking her mouth off of Ichigo's head, Tatsuki let the other girls crowd around her as Ichigo grabbed his cock and stroked it quickly. Almost instantly, Ichigo blew his load, covering the four with a massive amount of white cum. "Ahhh…" Orihime purred as her face and tits were covered. "It's so hoooot…."

"Mmmh, this feels goooood," Mahana groaned.

"Ohhh, this feels amazing…." Ryo moaned.

Tatsuki chuckled as she was covered like the rest. As the four licked up his cum off their bodies, Tatsuki noticed Ichigo's cock finally going limp. "Sheesh! Finally! I was starting to think you'd never run out of steam."

Ichigo laughed as he sat back on the desk. "Well there's always tomorrow!"

Orihime giggled as she pulled her clothes out from underneath a desk. "I can't wait!"

Ryo and Mahana looked at each other and grinned. "Count us in too!"

Tatsuki laughed as she got dressed along with the others. "Geez, I guess we're all deviants now…."

Ichigo smiled as he followed the girls out, deciding that tomorrow they'd have some more fun at Orihime's apartment….

The End


End file.
